Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems or radio access networks with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control nodes and routing nodes, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between user devices and service providers for the communication services. Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
Within the individual wireless coverage areas, sectors can be defined which subdivide the coverage areas into smaller portions served by at least one antenna of a wireless access node. However, a sector of wireless coverage can often encompass geographic areas with a variety of physical features such as buildings, trees, water, parks, and the like which can affect the suitability of various wireless access parameters of the user devices. However, when a single sector encompasses varied physical features, such as both a building and a beach, the wireless access parameters provided to user devices in the building may not be suitable for user devices at the beach.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for providing parameters to user devices in wireless access systems are provided herein. In one example, a method of operating a wireless communication system is provided. The method includes providing wireless access to communication services to a user device in a sector of wireless coverage. The method also includes identifying an azimuth angle within the sector of wireless coverage corresponding to a position of the user device, and processing at least the azimuth angle of the user device to identify at least one parameter for the wireless access provided to the user device. The method also includes transferring the at least one parameter to the user device.
In another example, a wireless communication system is provided. The wireless communication system includes a wireless access node configured to provide wireless access to communication services to a user device in a sector of wireless coverage. The wireless communication system also includes a processing system configured to identify an azimuth angle within the sector of wireless coverage corresponding to a position of the user device. The processing system is configured to process at least the azimuth angle of the user device to identify at least one parameter for the wireless access provided to the user device. The wireless access node is configured to transfer the at least one parameter to the user device.